phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Odd
|image = |season = 3 |production = 301 |broadcast = |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Michael Diederich Kaz |directed = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes |us = |international = April 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) |xd = TBA |toon = |pairedwith = }} Episode Summary Candace is bored in her room. Their mom comes along and encourages her to read the Wizard of Oz or she has to help Phineas clean the house. Candace starts reading the book. Buford and Baljeet pops in the window. They said that they will be helping Phineas and Ferb. Phineas starts machine to spin and wet the house. Candace’s book and the spinning house makes a dream. Candace goes outside of the house. She finds that Suzy got crushed under a house. Candace puts Suzy's boots on. Then, an eyeball comes. Inside the eyeball is Isabella. She told Candace that if you want to bust your brothers, go to Bustopolis. Isabella also warns her to stay on the yellow sidewalk. On Candace’s way, she finds a scarecrow. It is Baljeet. Baljeet sings a song but Candace tells Baljeet to stop. His wish is to be cool. They continue and find a Tin-Man.It didn’t work and they found a live tree next to it. It is Jeremy. Jeremy sings a song and he wants to become a boy. Baljeet says why he couldn’t sing a song. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz the witch, traps Perry on a web. He tries to get Candace's red boots. So, he sent a flock of flying squirrels to capture her. Phineas offers Candace to go through the frozen river to the forest of ice cream or she can go through the yellow path to the spooky forest. Candace chooses to go through the spooky forest because of what Isabella advised her to do. She finds what she says a lion. Baljeet says it's a bear. Jeremy says it's a tiger. The thing is Buford and he says that he's all of those three things. Buford says that he wants nothing. 'They say that if that's really what he wants. He says Yes. Phineas and Ferb come by again and says if she still wants to go through the forest, or in the bouncy slide they built. They refuse to go. Then, the squadron of squirrels come and attack them. Candace gets captured by one squirrel but the others make it safe. The squirrel that captured Candace returned to the witch. The witch put Candace on the web that Perry got trapped on. He forces Candace to take the boots off. Candace can't because her shoe got stuck in the web. She told Perry to leave without her. Perry used his hat to cut the web. He ran to the others. Major Monogram (the fairy) in his phone told that Candace is in trouble. So they dressed up into witch's costume. They told the witch that they were from a witch's magazine and they will be interviewing him. Perry ran upstairs and freed Candace. While they run, they were interviewing him. He looked at his magic ball and saw Perry and Candace running away. He got the guards. The guards surrounded them. Candace threw a bucket at the witch. His clothes shrank and he told the guards to destroy them while he changes into a tracksuit. Candace asks is there something that they want? They sing their song. Then, they escaped. They closed the drawbridge and then Phineas and Ferb's blimp comes along. Perry uses his grappling hook to go on their blimp. A squirrel cuts the string and they land on a Sea of Spikes. Phineas said it was too inappropriately named. Instead it was range of pillow-like hills. On the right, it was the yellow sidewalk to the way to Bustopolis. Candace goes through the stairs while the others go through tubes. Candace makes it first but the others land on her. The Wizard was their mom. Candace told Linda to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace says what they made but she says that sounds fun. Then, Phineas and Ferb appear with Linda's cake. They also gave them presents. Baljeet's present was sunglasses to make you look cool. Phineas told Jeremy that your just a boy dressed up as a tree. Buford finds a zipper at the back and Jeremy becomes naked. Phineas asked Buford if your present will be nothing. Then, Buford rummages through Phineas' basket and finds a sandwich. Buford ate it. Candace was shouting why didn't she get anything. Linda said why didn't you do with your brothers at the fun ways? The witch appears and asks to give him the red boots. She just gave it to him. Candace wakes up from her dream. When she looks out the window, she finds Phineas and Ferb on a giant unicycle. Phineas said if she wanted to go on. Candace said No. Ferb said the most fun is in your backyard She remembers what her mum said and went on the ride. She finds that Jeremy is on the unicycle so she went. Songs *The Yellow Sidewalk'' *''I Wanna Be Cool'' *''Tree-Related Wish'' *''I Want Nothing'' *''The Guards' Wishes'' *''My Red Rubber Boots'' *''Rusted'' End Credits Rusted Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the other time Isabella {or the good witch} sings. once was in Christmas vacation. Continuity *This is the second episode that everything was all a dream. First was "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" *This is the other time Isabella {or the good witch} sings. once was in Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation!. *This is the 3rd episode to mention summer ending. ("I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *During the opening swirling vortex, several previous characters return, such as The Giant Floating Baby Head, The Talking Zebra, a Martian, a lawn gnome, the Rollercoaster and the Platyposterior *Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels. ("Comet Kermillian") *Linda says, "Summer won't last forever", which Phineas has said twice before. *Rusted in the closing credits has the same melody and image mix as Busted Allusions *The title of the episode is an obvious reference to the Wizard of Oz (which is also the movie it will apparently parody). *'Ben Ten - Alien Force' - Doofenshmirtz have a pet spider-monkey that spits with web. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes